


Lệch pha

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Slash
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Nếu Paulo đang ở vị trí A, thì trong vòng bán kính 5 mét lấy A làm tâm, chắc chắn Federico đang quanh quẩn và ngược lại.





	Lệch pha

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dephasing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113591) by [poupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupon/pseuds/poupon), [thegirl_gcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat)



> Tặng bạn Ming :"D

Gần đây, ngài thủ trưởng Buffon đã đi đến được một kết luận vô cùng quan trọng và có tính lịch sử:  
   
Chúng nó đang "thính" nhau.  
   
Ôi cả hai đứa nó, Paulo Dybala và Federico Bernardeschi - hai thằng trai mơn mởn mà hết đài này báo nọ đều vung bút ngàn chữ để ca tụng dự đoán rằng trong một ngày không xa sẽ hóa thành những vì tinh tú sáng nhất cái làng banh khốc liệt này ấy, trời đánh thánh vật làm sao, đang "thính" nhau mãnh liệt lắm. Trong này, mãnh liệt có thể được hiểu theo hai nghĩa bằng cách chiết tự từ: "mãnh" có nghĩa là liên hoàn thính từ sáng đến tối, thính ra thính vào, thính lên thính xuống, thính từ trái sang phải, từ đông sang tây, từ bắc vào nam, từ Turin đến Rome, từ Rome về lại Turin, trên sân cỏ lúc luyện tập hay sau cửa phòng thay đồ, thính đến không thể hiển nhiên và công khai hơn được nữa. Còn từ "liệt" chắc là để tả những khuôn mặt của đám còn lại khi phải miễn cưỡng ở trong môi trường thiếu oxy thừa thính của hai đứa nó. Thật là liệt hết sức! Song, cũng may là thính mạnh thì bắn liệt mặt chứ không liệt giò liệt cẳng, không thì sau này nhỡ đang đá một trận chung kết quan trọng chẳng hạn, lại bị thính từ đâu bay lung tung làm cho liệt chân đá chệch một đường tứ tán thì thôi thôi Bà Đầm Già gì nữa, đổi thành Bà Đầm Thính đi cho dẻo.

Dĩ nhiên là ngài thủ trưởng tin chắc cái tương lai ấy sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra. Vì tụi nó chim chuột mãnh liệt và muôn nơi thật, nhưng cứ vào trận là biết mặt nhau ngay. Nước nhỏ dọc theo khuôn hàm và thấm đẫm tấm áo nhưng chắc chắn là lửa cháy bỏng giãy trên từng bước chân của tụi nó.

Cả đội ban đầu cũng không ai để ý thái độ khác lạ của Paulo dành cho Federico kể từ lúc cậu chàng về với Juventus lắm, vì Paulo thả thính thiên hạ thành thần rồi mà (chi tiết tự thân ngài thủ trưởng Gianluigi Buffon hiểu rõ nhất.) Nhưng khi họ bắt đầu để ý, rồi cơ số người hâm mộ bắt đầu để ý (nguyền rủa cái đống instagram story mùi mẫn ấy), và đều bị thính văng liệt mặt, thì mọi người cũng ủng hộ dữ lắm. Vì dù có muốn phủ nhận đến nhường nào, thì kể cả trái tim khô cứng cặn mòn nhất quả đất này cũng chắc chắn phải thừa nhận một điều rằng, Paulo với Federico, hai đứa nó **Đáng-Yêu-Chết-Đi-Được**.

Không nói đi đâu xa, ngài thủ trưởng có thể nhớ ngay đến hồi quả thính đầu tiên được Federico sút vào khung thành trong phòng nghỉ trước buổi họp báo. Cú ghi bàn ấy nổ đùng đình đến nỗi cả cái phòng toàn những gã đô con rắn rỏi phải im phăng phắc, nửa vì xấu hổ, nửa vì cố bặm môi trợn mắt nhịn bất cứ cái phản ứng nào mà họ đang muốn phản ứng.

Ngài thủ trưởng chẳng rõ đầu cua tai nheo lắm, nhưng nghe nói hôm ấy Paulo đã giở thói lầy lội mà khiến Juan phải đảo mắt giơ tay lên giời mà vừa cười sằng sặc vừa đe rằng, "Anh đè mày ra phang cho té khói đấy, Paulo!" Và lúc ấy ngài thủ trưởng khá khắc là thằng nhóc Federico đang lướt gì đó trên điện thoại kia không cố ý nói những gì cậu ta đã nói, nhưng cũng chẳng biết ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà cậu ta lại buột miệng đáp lại Juan một cách vô tư trong lúc tay vẫn thoăn thoắt gõ phím trên màn hình cảm ứng. Federico đã nói, với cái giọng Ý đều đều chẳng để tâm, "Anh không cần thách em đâu."

Cả phòng im như thóc.

"Có phải chú mày vừa-?" Juan há hốc, hết nhìn Federico rồi lại nhìn Paulo.

Rồi như nhận ra mình vừa lỡ cho bom nổ, những ngón tay đang thoăn thoắt trên bàn phím của Federico khựng lại trong giây lát, rồi tiếp tục với một nhịp độ chậm rãi như thể vừa rồi cậu ta không sút một quả thính to bự vào cái khung thành nơi mà tất cả mọi người trong phòng này chứ không phải mỗi Buffon đều là thủ môn và đã bắt trượt vậy.

Ngài thủ trưởng, với phong thái điềm tĩnh của người anh cả, đảo mắt nhìn sang Paulo cùng Juan đang ngồi ở ghế đối diện. Ngài thấy hai vành tai đang dần đỏ lựng lên của Paulo cùng khuôn mặt tí tởn của nó và nữa là ánh mắt hình trái tim mà nó bắn về phía khuôn mặt cũng đỏ lựng chẳng kém đang cúi gằm của Federico. Và ngài thủ trưởng, một cách điềm tĩnh, chợt hiểu ra.  
   
Vào một ngày khác, cả đội đang trên sân cỏ luyện tập. Ấy là một sáng sau mưa nên những đụn cỏ cũng còn hơi ẩm và chỗ này chỗ kia có vương mấy vũng nước. Không khí thì lúc nào cũng mát mẻ và thân thuộc hết chỗ nói ở Allianz, ngài thủ trưởng hít căng cả lồng ngực đầy khoan khoái trước khi đứt phựt do cảnh tượng đầy ngây thơ trước mắt.

Lại là hai đứa nó. Hiển nhiên phải là hai đứa nó rồi, ngài thủ trưởng có thể trông đợi điều gì khác đây?

Federico Bernardeschi, tiền vệ 22 tuổi và Paulo Dybala, tiền đạo 23 tuổi của tuyển Juventus đang vờn trái bóng quanh vũng nước với cái vẻ thích thú cùng nụ cười sáng bừng cả một góc sân. Ngài thủ trưởng từng có chút lo lắng về độ hòa hợp của những thành viên mới, trong đó có Federico với đội hình hiện tại. Nhưng giờ đây điều đó không thành vấn đề nữa. Vấn đề là bộ não anh lớn của ngài thủ trưởng lúc đó không thể ngừng nghĩ rằng, hai đứa nó đang nghịch nước mưa như hai đứa con nít trong cái thân hình mét 7 mét 8 to bự. Ngài thủ trưởng nghĩ đến đó phải tự vả ngay. _Coi nào! Coi nào! Đội hình đâu? Vào vị trí vào vị trí!_

Nhưng sau này, thi thoảng hình ảnh hai đứa nó trên sân bóng hôm ấy vẫn vọng lại trong tâm trí ngài thủ trưởng. Dẫu sao đó vẫn là một hình ảnh đẹp. Paulo và Federico trong tấm áo màu đại dương, trái bóng vút lên theo từng cử động uyển chuyển của chân chúng, những hạt nước ẩn trong từng sợi cỏ cùng vũng nước lay động và bay lên những hạt li ti trong không gian màu hoàng kim khi gặp va chạm. Mặt trời đang ở sau lưng chúng, làm những đường viền bao quanh dáng hình chúng nhòa đi và trông chúng gần như đắm chìm vào vùng sáng. Làn tóc nâu mềm mại của Paulo và những lọn tóc ánh vàng ngăn ngắn của Federico lẩn quất trong nắng, trong âm thanh linh động của nước và tiếng cười của chúng và tiếng bóng chạm giày và giày chạm bóng và tiếng phạt gió nhè nhẹ và tiếng chuyện trò đầy ấm áp của cả đội. Tất cả len lỏi xung quanh vào tầng kí ức của Buffon như một lớp len mềm ấm áp mà ngài muốn cuộn vào vĩnh viễn.

Một thời gian sau, ngài thủ trưởng để ý, nếu Paulo đang ở vị trí A, thì trong vòng bán kính 5 mét lấy A làm tâm, chắc chắn Federico đang quanh quẩn và ngược lại. Lại kể, Paulo rất hăng hái trong các hoạt động trên mạng xã hội và chăm chỉ cập nhật instagram của mình. Còn Federico, kể từ khi có Paulo làm trợ thủ, đột nhiên cao tay hẳn lên trong công cuộc chỉnh sửa ảnh để đăng lên instagram. Và Chúa phù hộ công nghệ của thế kỷ 21, instagram story quả là một nơi chốn báu bở để hai đứa trời đánh thánh vật này thính nhau một cách công khai không chịu được.

Ngài thủ trưởng theo dõi kỹ rồi, nhất là trên instagram story của Paulo. Ngày thứ hai là ảnh cánh tay đầy những hình xăm tôn giáo của Federico, thứ ba là hai bàn tay đan thành hình chữ F kèm hashtag _#FinoAllaFine_ trước giờ đấu, thứ 4 là boomerang Paulo đang tâng bóng mà người quay thì riết rồi ai-cũng-biết-là-ai, thứ 5 có hai cốc bia Peroni kèm hình ảnh phản chiếu của hai đứa, thứ 6 có _#luyệntậpcùngngườiyêudấu_ làm tụi fan nháo nhào một phen tưởng Paulo có bạn gái mới, nhưng cả đội ai cũng biết Paulo với Federico và trái bóng có khi đã thành một gia đình rồi. Mà nhiều lúc ngài thủ trưởng nghĩ, hai đứa này mà lấy nhau thật thì có khi đẻ ra quả bóng để mà cùng tâng với nhau tiếp thôi. Thứ bảy và chủ nhật thì hầu như ít story hơn, chắc tại đội cũng còn việc khác, mà có khi hai đứa lại tót đi đâu đấy, hoặc không rời khỏi giường... hừm, ngài thủ trưởng thiết nghĩ mình cũng chẳng cần biết đâu. Liệt mặt lắm.

Ngày khác, chuyện giật gân khác, trong một cái story mới của Paulo, người ta thấy hẳn hashtag _#hù_người_yêu_dấu_ kèm... một cái bàn cầu cơ!

Ngài thủ trưởng còn nhớ nguyên xi chuyện ầm ĩ đằng sau cái bàn cầu cơ ấy. Hôm đó tối muộn rồi, cả đội đang nghỉ lại một khách sạn hạng sang cho buổi kí tặng diễn ra vào sáng hôm sau. Như thường lệ, ở cái ngưỡng giờ như kiểu 1, 2 rưỡi sáng gì đó, ngài thủ trưởng trông chờ tất cả mọi người đều đã say giấc nồng. Nhưng không, từ những tiếng nói tiếng cự qua cự lại ở ngay cái phòng bên cạnh, ngài thủ trưởng khá chắc là dường như chiến tranh thế giới thứ 3 sắp nổ ra tới nơi.

 _Cốc cốc_. Juan ra mở cửa với vẻ mặt nửa nơm nớp lo sợ nửa như muốn bứt hết cả tóc tai mà thốt lên "anh, anh làm gì để tụi nó im đi giùm em với."

Ngài thủ trưởng ló mặt vào trong chỉ để thấy một bãi chiến trường tanh bành toàn gối và chăn. Trên giường là Wojciech và Claudio đang đeo băng bịt mắt lẫn tai nghe nằm im như xác chết, còn dưới đất là... dĩ nhiên, hai cái đứa trung tâm sự kiện trời đánh kia chứ còn ai vào đây nữa.

"Không ai cho rằng việc tìm ra một cái bàn cầu cơ ở một cái khách sạn cao cấp là việc đáng nghi ngờ thật ư? Nó bị _nguyền_ rồi, không đời nào có chuyện em và nó ở cùng một phòng đêm nay đâu." Federico nói, cậu ta đang đứng khoanh tay tựa tường ra vẻ bất cần, mắt không rời cái bàn cầu cơ trên tay Paulo.

Paulo thì cứ cười sặc sụa mãi. "Nhưng bàn cầu cơ này bán đại trà hay sao ấy mà, có cả chữ "made in china" nữa này... em không chịu lại gần nó thì sao anh cho em xem tem được?"

"Anh không yêu em nữa à?" Federico nói, rất lạnh lùng, hoàn toàn làm lơ sự hiện diện của ngài thủ trưởng.

"Em biết anh _yêu_ em mà," Paulo khoái trá hua hua dứ dứ cái bàn cầu cơ về phía Federico làm cậu giật thót mấy cái.

"Hai đứa chơi mấy cân thuốc rồi?" Ngài Buffon hắng giọng, đánh dấu sự xuất hiện đầy kịch tính của bản thân bằng một kết luận hùng hồn bẹp xép.

Cả phòng bỗng im như thóc.

Kết cục của đêm hôm ấy là cái bàn cầu cơ bị thủ trưởng tịch thu. Paulo xịu mặt, Federico hớn hở trùm chăn ngủ ngon lành, Juan vỗ vai ngài thủ trưởng, "trời phù hộ ông anh," còn Wojciech và Claudio, vẫn không màng thế sự, ngủ say như chết.

Đôi lúc ngài thủ trưởng cũng nghĩ, có khi chúng nó thính nhau rát mặt thế thôi chứ chắc gì đã có ý định "kết đôi chim cò" thật. Có khi đây chỉ là một trong những cái "bromance" gì đó hơi quá đà chứ chả đến mức thành đôi thành cặp. Nhưng rồi câu trả lời cho thắc mắc của ngài thủ trưởng cũng đến sớm.

Đó lại là một giây phút bất chợt mà Buffon bắt được. Rất bất chợt thôi, như kiểu một khoảnh khắc ăn trộm được vậy. Kết thúc một trận đấu lớn, bình thường họ sẽ lên xe rời đi sau khi thay đồ luôn. Nhưng tối đó ngài thủ trưởng bỗng vướng chút việc, lúc đi qua một dãy hàng lang lặng ngắt trong khu sau của sân vận động, ngài Buffon trông thấy hai bóng người quen thuộc đứng đối diện nhau giữa dãy tủ đồ sắt.

Từ nơi Buffon đứng, ngài có thể nhìn trực diện vào hai bóng người kia. Ngài nhận ra chúng ngay tắp lự dựa trên những đường nét chẳng lẫn vào đâu được, một Paulo trông luôn có vẻ nhỏ thó và thấp hơn Federico với hai mái đầu đẫm mồ hôi và tấm áo sọc kẻ đen trắng như dính vào lưng vào ngực. Lại là ánh sáng chiếu đằng sau chúng, ánh điện trắng ngoài sân hắt vào từ phía cuối hành lang và cảm giác đối xứng hun hút của không gian khiến hình ảnh trước mắt Buffon giống như một sân khấu múa rối bóng vậy. Trong khoảnh khắc ăn trộm được đó, Paulo và Federico dường như đang bàn bạc hoặc âm mưu điều gì, vì chúng cười nói qua lại vui vẻ lắm. Sau đó chúng chậm dần lại đến khi đôi bên đứng đối diện nhau, đầu cao đầu thấp. Rồi thì Paulo vỗ vào vai Federico một cái, cười thật tươi trước khi nhon nhón mũi chân để kiễng lên chút ít và, trước con mắt thảng thốt của ngài thủ trưởng, nhẹ nhàng kề miệng hôn cậu trai đối diện.

Khi thời gian đông lại vào tích tắc ấy, trông chúng chẳng khác nào hai cậu học sinh trung cấp thuở thiếu thời, sống hết mình vì đam mê với bóng đá và yêu nhau đầy ngốc nghếch và vụng trộm những nụ hôn ở trường học. Nó làm người ta hoài niệm và run rẩy như thể vừa kích động một lớp lang những kí ức xưa cũ ở đâu đó trong ngần ấy tháng năm mà mỗi người đều từng sở hữu, rồi đau đớn quên mất khi lớn lên.

Ngài thủ trưởng quay gót ngay tắp lự, chúng đáng yêu thật đấy, nhưng sự đáng yêu vẫn không ngăn nổi một cảm giác chao nghiêng là lạ dâng đầy lồng ngực Buffon.

Theo từng bước chân rời khỏi nơi hai đứa nhóc kia đang hạnh phúc, ngài thủ trưởng chợt nghĩ, rồi một ngày nào đó, chúng sẽ là những huyền thoại. Chúng sẽ chạy nhảy trên sân cỏ, khiêu vũ trong những vũ điệu của chúng, bắt nhịp với tất cả mọi người, mồ hôi nhỏ giọt trên khuôn mặt chúng, lửa dưới chân và lửa trong tim chúng, _chiến đấu đến cùng_. Và khi chúng chiến thắng, có lẽ Paulo sẽ dang tay ra như thường lệ và những người anh em sẽ lao đến bên nó, ôm nó, tất cả mọi người chúc tụng lẫn nhau. Nhưng giờ chắc chắn sẽ có một cuộc đua, và vì lẽ nào đó, ngài thủ trưởng tin rằng, Federico sẽ luôn là đứa tiên quyết lao vào vòng tay kia sớm nhất.  
   
 


End file.
